Le mariage
by Mel2404
Summary: Santana et Brittany sont sur le point de vivre le jour le plus important de leur vie, leur mariage.
1. Chapitre 1 - Mise en place

Chapitre 1 - Partie 1  
>Le mariage<p>

Nous voilà réunis aujourd'hui pour lire l'histoire de Santana et Brittany. Les deux jeunes femmes se sont rencontrées au lycée de Lima, et depuis, elles ne se sont plus quittées. Malgré quelques difficultés dû à leur métier, leur couple est plus unis que jamais. En effet, Santana Lopez, est une chanteuse reconnue, elle vient de sortir son deuxième album intitulé, « Forever yours ». Mademoiselle Lopez est régulièrement en déplacement pour sa tournée, ses concerts, ses interviews, etc... Quand à Brittany, elle à réussi à se créer un nom dans le domaine de la danse. Elle est aujourd'hui danseuse professionnelle, et danse régulièrement pour les grands noms de la chanson, tel que Rihanna, Beyoncé, etc... Vous comprendrez donc rapidement que leurs emplois du temps sont surchargés, et qu'il n'est pas facile de trouver un moment pour passer du temps toutes les deux.

C'est lors d'un week-end qu'elles avaient passé ensemble que Santana avait prit une décision. Après quatre ans de relation et deux ans de vis commune, elle avait décidé de faire de Brittany sa femme, pour toujours. Elle l'avait emmené dans leur restaurant préféré, et après avoir merveilleusement bien mangé, la latine s'était agenouillé devant la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, avait sortie de sa veste un écrin noir, puis c'était lancée. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Brittany avait dit oui. Cela dit, pour la blonde, il était impossible de dire non à la femme de sa vie, de dire non à la possibilité de finir ses jours aux côtés de Santana, il était impossible que Brittany renonce à porter le nom de sa moitié, impossible.

Pour leur mariage, Santana avait fait appel à sa meilleure amie de toujours, Quinn. Quinn et elle restée en contact régulier, elles s'appelaient tous les jours ou presque, elles ne se voyaient certes pas souvent, mais leur amitié n'avait pas changée, toujours aussi forte. Quinn avait pour mission de faire du mariage de sa meilleure amie, le jour le plus mémorable pour les deux jeunes filles. Et croyez moi, cette mission Quinn la prenait très a cœur. Elle demanda l'aide de sa femme Rachel, pour l'aider à choisir les chansons, la mise en place, la déco, etc...

Ah oui, il faut vous précisez. Quelques mois après son arrivée à New-York, Rachel s'était rendu compte que ce qui lui manqué le plus de son ancienne vie à Lima n'était pas Finn, mais une certaine blonde. Alors après des jours à se poser tout un tas de questions, toutes plus étrange les unes que les autres, Rachel a fini par appeler Quinn. Et quelques jours plus tard Quinn est arrivée a New-York pour qu'elles puissent s'expliquer face à face. Et après mainte et mainte conversation, elles ont fini par s'embrasser et la suite vous l'imaginez. Elles se sont mariées il y a quelques mois, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Finn était présent et semblé même heureux pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Bref, donc pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie Quinn avait vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands et leur avait préparé un mariage digne des plus grandes dames.


	2. Chapter 2 - L'arrivée des mariées

Chapitre 1 - Partie 2  
>L'arrivée des mariées<p>

« Et si jamais elle ne voulait plus ? Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si elle pense que nos vies sont trop compliquées pour que notre mariage fonctionne ? Et si... »

« Santana ! Calme toi ! Et si elle croyait que votre mariage allait marché du feu de Dieu ? Et si elle savait que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre ? Et si elle était en train de se préparé dans la pièce d'à côté ? »

Quinn prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer et l'aider à se calmer. Il était 14h et depuis 8h du matin Santana ne cessait de se poser des questions. Elle n'avait pas vue sa blonde depuis 15h la veille, afin de respecter la tradition, qui veut que les mariées ne se voient pas avant le mariage, et de cette absence, elle ne savait plus vraiment si sa blonde était toujours sûr à 100% de vouloir devenir sa femme.

« J'ai jamais eu aussi peur Quinn, j'ai peur qu'elle ait changé d'avis, et qu'elle croit que nos vies ne sont pas compatible. C'est vrai quoi, on se voit pas beaucoup, on est toujours en déplacement. C'est pas vraiment la vie d'un mariage... » Santana était toujours dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« San, ta blonde t'aime plus que tout, et crois moi contrairement à toi, elle depuis ce matin elle saute partout. Elle harcèle ma femme pour savoir à quoi ressemble la salle, pour savoir qui est invité, pour pouvoir te voir. Alors crois moi, Brittany n'a jamais été aussi sûr de vouloir être ta femme. »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Brittany était en train de se préparé, avec l'aide de Rachel, de Sugar et de Mercedes. Mercedes s'occupait de la coiffure de la blonde, Sugar s'occupait de son maquillage, pendant que Rachel essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas répondre aux questions de la blonde.

« Arrête de bouger, je ne vais jamais réussir à te mettre se rouge à lèvres ! » Sugar tenait le visage de Brittany d'une main et tenté avec l'autre de lui mettre son rouge à lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à tenir en place ! Rachel dit moi, est-ce que Blaine et Kurt seront là ? Oh et est-ce la grand-mère de Santana sera là ? Oh et Mr. Schuester ? »

« Brittany, je t'ai déjà dit que je te dirais rien, sinon c'est plus une surprise. Votre mariage sera parfait fait nous confiance. » A la fin de sa phrase Rachel sortie de la pièce pour souffler et faire une pose avec les questions de Brittany.

Pendant que les deux femmes se préparées, la salle commençait à se remplir. Les familles, les amis, les proches, des deux jeunes mariées remplissaient petit à petit les bancs de la salle. Quinn est Rachel avaient préparé une surprise pour leurs deux amies, elles avaient fait appel à tous les membres du glee club, les anciens, les nouveaux, et tous avaient répondu présent y compris Mr. Schuester et Sue Sylvester.

Il est 15h. L'heure pour les deux jeunes femmes de s'unir à jamais. Il est 15h. L'heure pour elles de ne former plus qu'un. Il est 15h. L'heure de leur mariage.

« Santana, dépêche toi tu va être en retard à ton propre mariage ! » Quinn frappa à la porte pour forcer Santana à se dépêcher.

« Eh bah, sa fera une anecdote à raconter à leurs enfants. »

« Rach' tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? Tu devrais plutôt aller t'installer dès que la musique commence c'est à toi de jouer. »

C'est juste après que Rachel soit partie se préparer que Santana se décidé a sortir de la salle de bain. Quinn restée émerveillé devant la beauté de son amie.

« Tu es … magnifique. Ta femme ne va pas en revenir. »

« Merci.. »

« Tu es prête ? »

Santana fixa le doigt où dans quelques instants son alliance aller reposer et respira profondément.

« Plus que jamais. »

«Alors Allons y. »

Santana prit le bras de Quinn qui la conduit jusqu'aux portes qui menaient sur la salle. Pendant que les deux amies se dirigèrent vers les portes, dans la salle la musique avait commencé. Debout sur l'hôtel, Rachel et Finn avaient commencé à chanter une chanson du dernier album de Santana.

Finn  
><em>Highway run into the midnight  L'autoroute fil Jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
><em>_Wheels go round and round / Les roues tournent encore et encore  
><em>_Your're on my mind / Je pense à toi_

Rachel  
><em>Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  Des cœurs palpitants dorment seuls ce soir  
><em>_Sending all my love along the wire / Je t'envoie tout mon amour le long des lignes de communication._

Finn et Rachel  
><em>They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  On dit que la route n'est pas un endroit pour fonder une famille  
>Right down the line it's been you and me  Jusqu'au bout c'est toi et moi  
>And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  Et aimer un misicien n'est pas toujours évident_

Rachel_  
>Oh girl, you stand by me  Oh chérie, tu reste à mes côtés_

Finn et Rachel_  
>I'm forever yours ... faithfully  Je serais toujours à toi ... fidèlement_

Arrivées aux portes, Quinn s'éclipsa pour laisser Santana seule avec son père.

« Papa ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ? »

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais manqué le mariage de ma petite fille ? »

Santana se rua dans les bras de son père, elle qui croyait que ses parents ne viendraient pas, il était même prévue que se soit Quinn qui l'emmène jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. Et tu as intérêt à être heureuse et a rendre heureuse ta femme jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, sinon je vous jure que vous aurez a faire à moi mademoiselle Lopez. »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça papa, je passerais chaque minutes de chaque journée à rendre heureuse ma femme. »

« Tu es prête ? »

« Et comment ! »

Rachel  
><em>Circus life under the big top world  La vie de cirque sous le grand chapiteau_

Finn et Rachel  
><em>We all need the clowns to make us smile  Nous avons tous besoin de clowns pour nous faire sourire  
><em>_Through space and time / A travers l'espace et le Temps  
><em>_Always another show / Toujours un autre spectacle_

Lorsque Santana entra dans la salle, Finn et Rachel continuaient de chanter, elle traversa toute la salle sous le rang d'honneur que formait le Glee Club, tous ses anciens amis étaient là, tous réunis pour elle et Brittany. Elle traversa fièrement ce rang d'honneur non sans sourire à chacun de ses amis. Kurt lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutient. Elle serra le bras de son père, submergé par l'émotion, à ce moment elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, faire de Brittany la femme la plus heureuse de monde pour honorer tous ce que les gens présent en ce jour avaient fait pour elle.

Finn et Rachel  
><em>Wondering where I am lost without you  Tu te demande où je suis, je suis perdu sans toi  
>And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  Et être séparées n'est pas toujours facile dans une relation amoureuse  
>Two strangers learn to fail love again  Comme deux étrangères on retombe amoureuses l'une de l'autre  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you  J'ai le plaisir de pouvoir te redécouvrir_

Elle arriva à l'hôtel, embrassa son père qui retourna s'asseoir à sa place aux côtés de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Derrière elle se trouvait Quinn, sa demoiselle d'honneur, de chaque côté de l'hôtel se trouvait Finn et Rachel qui continuaient de chanter. Et au milieu se trouvait le prête. Santana se plaça dos au prête pour être face à la porte et avoir le plaisir de voir sa futur femme entrée.

Finn_  
><em>_Oh girl, you stand by me / Oh chérie, tu reste à mes côtés_

Finn et Rachel  
><em>I'm forever yours … faithfully  Je serais toujours à toi … fidèlement_

Au moment, où Finn et Rachel eurent fini leur phrase, le musicien commença sont morceau de guitare, c'était le signal pour indiquer à Brittany qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle rejoint son père devant les portes de la salle, le prit dans ses bras. Elle remercia Sugar et Mercedes du regard pour s'être occupé d'elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Dans quelques instants, elle allait unir sa vie à la femme qu'elle aime depuis tant d'année. Tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Santana lui revirent en tête, leur premier baiser, leur première fois, tous leurs repas au restaurant, toutes leurs soirées cinéma, toutes leurs sorties shopping, tous ces soirs à rester tranquillement chez elles, dans leur canapé à regarder un film. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûr d'elle, Santana était la femme de sa vie et elle était sur le point de lui dire oui pour toujours.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Brittany, et au moment où elle entra dans la salle, tous les membres du glee club qui formaient le rang d'honneur commencèrent à chanter.

Le glee club  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Rachel  
><em>Faithfully ! Fidèlement !<br>__I'm still yours ! / Je serais toujours tienne !_

Le glee club  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Plus Brittany avancé dans ce rang d'honneur, plus ses larmes coulaient, submergée par l'émotion. Elle regardait chacun de ses amis, a chaque pas qu'elle faisait une larme coulé. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Santana, comme par magie, elle cessa de pleurer, et un sourire apparue sur son visage. Santana était magnifique, ses cheveux tombés sur ses épaules, elle était légèrement maquiller, la brune n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de maquillage pour être sublime. Sa robe, la mettait parfaitement en valeur, une robe blanche moulante, sans pour autant être vulgaire, les bretelle de la robe étaient formées par des roses blanches et la fin de la robe se terminé elle aussi en rose blanche. Quand Brittany aperçue sa future femme sur l'hôtel tout se qu'il y avait autour d'elles disparus, elles s'enfermèrent dans leur bulle.

Finn et Rachel  
><em>Faithfully ! Fidèlement !<br>__I'm still yours ! / Je serais toujours tienne !_

Le glee club  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

De son côté Santana n'en menait pas large non plus, elle peinait à retenir ses larmes, ne voulant pas faire couler son maquillage. Elle regarda Brittany comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. À ses yeux rien n'était plus beau que la femme qui s'avancer vers elle dans cette longue robe blanche, Brittany portait un bustier qui mettait parfaitement sa poitrine en valeur, toujours sans être vulgaire. Santana ne pu retenir une larme quand elle vit la beauté de sa blonde.

Pour les deux jeune femmes, le temps que mit Brittany à traverser l'allée jusqu'à l'hôtel fut interminable, plus la blonde avançait plus elle avait l'impression que l'hôtel reculée.

Le glee club  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Finn et Rachel_  
><em>_I'm still yours ! / Je serais toujours tienne !_

Le glee club  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Quand elle arriva enfin à l'hôtel son père l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner s'asseoir. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intensément en attendant que la musique ne se termine, quelques larmes coulaient toujours des yeux de la blonde, mais d'un geste de la main Santana les essuya. Aucun mots ne fut prononcer par les jeunes femmes, elles étaient perdue dans le regard de l'autre, transporté par la chanson.

Finn et Rachel  
><em>I'm still yours !  Je serais toujours tienne !  
><em>_Faithfully ! Fidèlement !  
><em>_I'm forever yours … faithfully / Je serais toujours à toi … fidèlement._


	3. Chapter 3 - La paroles aux amis

Chapitre 1 - Parie 3  
>La parole aux amis<p>

Le prête attendit quelques minutes que l'émotion redescende avant de commencer à parler. Les membres du glee club s'assirent à leur place, Finn et Rachel firent de même, non sans embrasser les mariées en descendant de l'hôtel.

« Nous somme tous réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union de ces deux jeunes femmes. Santana Lopez, jeune hispanique au caractère bien trempé mais qui serait prête à tout pour aider ses amis, sa famille, et toutes les personnes qui lui son chère. Et Brittany S. Pierce, jeune fille au talent innée de danseuse. Un seul de ses sourires vous rend heureux et vous fait chavirer le cœur. Aurez-t-elles pu trouver meilleure personne pour comblé leur vie ? Je pense que si c'est deux femmes n'étaient pas faite l'une pour l'autre nous n'aurions aucune raison d'être ici aujourd'hui. Avant de laisser la paroles aux mariées pour prononcé leur vœux certains de leur amis ont souhaité vous dire quelques mots. Je leur laisse donc la parole. »

Le prête se recula pour laisser place aux membres du glee club. Tous se placèrent sur la scène face aux invités et demandèrent aux jeunes mariées de s'installées sur les chaises placées pour elles juste devant l'hôtel. La première à prendre la paroles fut Mercedes.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je crois que la première fois que je vous ai vue côte à côte, une partie au fond de moi avait comprit que vous étiez faites l'une pour l'autre. Et le temps n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Je n'aurais pu rêver avoir de meilleure amie que vous, vous êtes toujours prête à tout pour aider vos amis, même toi Santana malgré tout ce que tu dis, je sais que tu nous aime. Je vais finir simplement, et vous dire que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Je sais que vous le serez mais je vous le souhaite quand même, soyez heureuse jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Je vous aime les filles. »

Après le discours le Mercedes, Brittany ne pu retenir une larme, elle se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras, suivie de Santana qui ne dit rien, l'émotion lui prenait à la gorge, et aucun son n'en sortie. Après le discours de Mercedes c'est Kurt et Blaine qui s'avancèrent.

« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je suis celui qui comprend le mieux ton parcours Santana, tes difficultés à assumer ton amour pour Brittany. Mais je suis plus que fière de toi, que tu es réussi à l'assumer, réussi à t'affirmer devant ta famille, devant tes amis, et devant le monde entier avec tes albums. Et je suis encore bien plus fière de toi de voir que tu as réussi à faire ta demande, et que tu es réussi à sortir de ta salle de bain, pour affronter le regard de tes proches et de tout ceux qui pensent que votre couple est voué à l'échec. »

Santana ne pu s'empêcher de sourire suite aux paroles de Kurt. Il est vrai que si Santana avait eu du mal à sortir du placard, l'histoire de Kurt y était pour beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ce que lui avait vécu. Blaine s'approcha du micro et prit la parole.

« Quant à moi, je voudrais souhaitait beaucoup de courage à Brittany, parce que tu signe avec Santana pour toute ta vie, donc tu vas devoir supporter son caractère pendant encore des années et des années ! Je t'adore Santana, mais j'ai un respect infinie pour toi Brittany pour ta patience et ton calme face aux crises hispanique de ta femme. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil à Santana pour qu'elle ne se vexe pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes et toute la salle ria face au discourt des deux hommes. Kurt et Blaine se reculèrent et se fut au tour de Puck de prendre la parole.

« Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours. J'ai couché avec vous deux, pas en même temps, je tient à préciser pour vos parents. Mais, je suis heureux de voir que deux de mes conquêtes est fini ensemble, et surtout qu'elle est fini par se marier. Je me dis que j'y suis pour quelque chose, si vous n'aviez pas coucher avec moi peut-être que vous ne vous seriez pas rendu compte de l'attirance que vous aviez l'une pour l'autre. »

Puck sourit fièrement, fière de sa bêtise. Il eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire la salle avec lui, sauf les parents des deux jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécier de connaître ce détail sur la vie sexuelle des deux filles. Puis vint le tour de Quinn.

« Que dire sur vous ? Je vous considère chacune comme mes sœurs, pas du même sang, mais c'est tout comme. Grâce à vous, et à Rachel bien sur, j'avance fièrement dans ma vie. En très peu de temps après qu'ont se soient rencontrées vous m'avez prouver que vous faisiez parties de ces rares personnes à qui on peut faire confiance les yeux fermés. Comme un journal intime, vous gardez chacun de nos secrets, vous savez tout de moi, et je sais tout de vous. Je sais que si je ne vous avez pas rencontré je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas mariée avec la femme de ma vie, je n'aurais pas ouvert mon école de théâtre, je serais restée cette pauvre petite peste du lycée qui se crois mieux que tout le monde. Je vous dois énormément, et le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était vraiment d'organiser et de faire que ce jour soit le plus beau jour de votre vie. Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures amies qu'on puisse avoir, et je ne pourrais être plus heureuse de voir que mes deux meilleures amies forme également le plus beau couple que je n'ai jamais vue. »

Quelques larmes d'émotion coulées sur les joues de Quinn. Santana et Brittany se levèrent pour prendre leur meilleure amie dans leurs bras, et toutes trois laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Après les discours de leurs amis, le prête repris la parole.

« Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre voudrais prendre la paroles avant que nous ne poursuivions ? »

Les pères des deux mariées se levèrent en même temps.

« Moi. » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« Et bien je vous-en pris montez. »

C'est le père de Santana qui commença. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de regarder sa femme, pour se donner du courage, puis fixa sa fille dans les yeux.

« Depuis que tu es toute petite, je sais que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien. Que tu n'auras pas froid aux yeux, et que tu auras le courage de tout faire pour réaliser tes rêves. Il est vrai, que lorsque tu étais petite je me faisais une autre idée de la personne avec qui tu finirais ta vie. Mais je dois avouer, je suis fière que ce soit toi, Brittany. Je te confie ma fille, et te confie la tâche de la rendre heureuse, de la protéger, et de l'aimer, jusqu'à la fin. Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette terre. Je te confie la prunelle de mes yeux. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es la seule personne au monde capable de lui briser le cœur, et j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance, et pouvoir te confier ma fille, sans avoir le moindre doute sur tes capacités à la rendre heureuse. »

Brittany essuya une larme, émue par le discourt de son désormais beau-père. Lui qui n'est pas homme à dévoiler son cœur, vient de le faire là, et il s'adressait à elle. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

« Je vous fais la promesse de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je la rendrais heureuse. »

Mr. Lopez s'approcha de Brittany et la prit dans ses bras. Santana s'approcha de son père et de sa femme, elle posa une main dans le dos de Brittany avant de rejoindre les bras de son père pour le remercier du discourt qu'il venait de lui adresser.

« Mr Pierce vous aviez quelque à dire ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur place pour que le père de Brittany puisse faire son discourt.

« Depuis qu'elle est née, Brittany a toujours été dans son monde. Elle a toujours été enfermée dans sa bulle et sa mère et moi ne savions pas réellement comme discuter avec elle ou comment essayer de la comprendre. Nous ne l'avons jamais cru idiote, nous n'avons jamais cru qu'elle avait un retard psychologique, mais je crois qu'elle s'enfermer dans son monde pour ne pas affronter le monde réel, et j'ai eu peur pour elle, j'ai eu peur pour elle quand je la savait au lycée seule face à ces gens qui ne la laisseraient pas tranquille dans son univers. Puis un jour, elle t'a rencontré, Santana. Et a partir de ce moment là, j'ai sus que je pouvais être tranquille pour ma fille, je savais qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien parce que tu ne le permettrait pas. Je ne pouvais pas souhaitait de meilleure personne pour ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleur belle-fille. Je suis heureux pour vous, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mes princesses. »

Les deux filles se réfugièrent dans les bras du père de Brittany, celui-ci profita de l'étreinte pour glisser un mot dans l'oreille de sa fille.

« Je suis si fière de toi. »

Brittany le remercia avant de resserrait son étreinte autour du cou de son père. Santana, se recula pour leur laisser quelques instants seuls. Une fois que tout le monde eut repris sa place, le prête se replaça au micro et continua la cérémonie.


	4. Chapter 4 - Les voeux

Chapitre 1 - Partie 4  
>Les voeux<p>

« Bien, alors je demanderais aux deux jeunes mariées de bien vouloir me rejoindre sur l'hôtel. »

Le deux jeunes femmes se levèrent donc pour se replacer sur l'hôtel.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous les gens présent ici pour célébrer l'union de Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce. Si quelqu'un connaît une raison de s'opposer à se mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais. Je laisse la parolea aux mariées pour formuler leurs vœux. Brittany, à vous l'honneur. »

« Je … j'avais commencé à écrire quelques trucs, mais aucun mots de ceux qui me venaient en tête n'était assez fort pour décrire se que je ressens. Alors j'ai écouter des chansons et j'en ai trouver une qui me convient. »

Brittany se tourna vers l'orchestre pour leur faire signe de commencer à jouer le morceau. Puis se retourna vers Santana pour lui prendre les mains et la regarder dans les yeux.

Brittany  
><em>What would I do without you smart mouth  Que ferais-je sans tes sarcasmes _  
><em>Drawing me in and you kicking me out ?  Qui me séduisent et toi qui me repousse ?_  
><em>Got my head spinning, ni kidding, I can't pin you down  Tu me fais tourner la tête, sans rire, je n'arrive pas à te cerner_  
><em>What's going on in that beautiful mind ?  Que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête ?_  
><em>I'm on your magical mystery ride  Je te suis dans ta course mystérieuse et magique_  
><em>And I'm so dizz, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright  Et j'ai tellement le tournis, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'arrive mais je sais que ça va aller_

Des les premières notes, les larmes de Santana menacèrent de couler. Elle reconnaissait la chanson, elles l'avaient déjà chanter toutes les deux le soir où elles avaient emménager dans leur premier appartement en commun.

_My head's underwater / J'ai la tête sous l'eau  
><em>_But I'm breathing fine / Mais j'arrive à respirer_  
><em>You're creazy ans I'm out of my mind  Tu es folle et je suis dingue_

_Cause all of me / Car tout mon être  
>Loves all of you  Aime tout en toi  
>Love you cruves and all your edges  Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette entière  
>All your perfect imperfections  Tous tes défauts parfaits  
>Give you all to me  Donne moi tout de toi  
>I'll give my all to you  Je te donnerais tout de moi  
>You're my end and my beginning  Tu es ma fin et mon commencement  
>Even when I lose I'm winning  Même quand je perds je suis gagnante  
>Cause I give you all of me  Car je te donne tout de moi  
>And you give me all of you  Et tu me donne tout de toi_

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Quinn, Rachel, Tina, les mamans des mariées et quelqu'un des invités ne pleur aussi, submergés par l'émotion dans la voix de Brittany pendant qu'elle chantait. Le père de la blonde avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Tout l'amour que Brittany avait pour Santana était là, dans les simples paroles de cette chanson, l'émotion dans sa voix laisser comprendre qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Santana serra un peu plus fort les mains de sa blonde, pour lui indiquer qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne partirait jamais et lui montrer qu'elle avait comprit le message que la blonde essayer de lui transmettre.

_How many times do I have to tell you / Comment de fois devrais-je te dire  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too ?  Que même quand tu pleurs tu reste magnifique ?  
>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every moog  Le monde te démoralise, je suis là peu importe tes humeurs  
>You'remy downfall, you're my muse  Tu cause ma propre pertes, tu es ma muse  
>My worst distration my rythm and blues  Ma pire folie, mon rythme and blues  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you  Je ne peux cesser de chanter, ça résonne dans ma tête pour toi_

_My head's underwater / J'ai la tête sous l'eau  
><em>_But I'm breathing fine / Mais j'arrive à respirer_  
><em>You're creazy ans I'm out of my mind  Tu es folle et je suis dingue_

_Cause all of me / Car tout mon être  
>Loves all of you  Aime tout en toi  
>Love you cruves and all your edges  Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette entière  
>All your perfect imperfections  Tous tes défauts parfaits  
>Give you all to me  Donne moi tout de toi  
>I'll give my all to you  Je te donnerais tout de moi  
>You're my end and my beginning  Tu es ma fin et mon commencement  
>Even when I lose I'm winning  Même quand je perds je suis gagnante  
>Cause I give you all of me  Car je te donne tout de moi  
>And you give me all of you  Et tu me donne tout de toi_

_Card on the table, we're both showing hearts / Cartes sur table nous mettons nos cœur à découverts_  
><em>Risking it all though it's hard  Risquant le tout pour le tout, bien que ça ne soit pas facile_

_My head's underwater / J'ai la tête sous l'eau  
><em>_But I'm breathing fine / Mais j'arrive à respirer_  
><em>You're creazy ans I'm out of my mind  Tu es folle et je suis dingue_

_Cause all of me / Car tout mon être  
>Loves all of you  Aime tout en toi  
>Love you cruves and all your edges  Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette entière  
>All your perfect imperfections  Tous tes défauts parfaits  
>Give you all to me  Donne moi tout de toi  
>I'll give my all to you  Je te donnerais tout de moi  
>You're my end and my beginning  Tu es ma fin et mon commencement  
>Even when I lose I'm winning  Même quand je perds je suis gagnante  
>Cause I give you all of me  Car je te donne tout de moi  
>And you give me all of you  Et tu me donne tout de toi_

A la fin de sa chanson, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent mais aucun son ne fut prononcé. Ça n'était pas nécessaire, elles n'avaient pas besoin de ça, elles se comprenaient par le regard. Cette échange dura quelques secondes avant que le prête ne rompe le silence.

« Santana c'est à vous.

« Ouh … Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire mieux que ça, je vais seulement laisser parler mon cœur. Tu es comme le sang qui coule dans mes veines, tu es mon oxygène, mon essentiel. Tu es ma force, mon cœur, ma joie et mon bonheur. Tu es mon soutient au quotidien, mon pilier, c'est grâce à toi que chaque matin je me lève avec le sourire. Tu es mon autre, pour toi je serais capable de faire la guerre et de te dédier la victoire. Je ferais tout pour toi, je vendrais mon âme au diable pour que tu puisse être heureuse éternellement. Ma meilleure amie, tu es une partie de moi, la meilleure partie de moi. La première place dans mon cœur et personne ne pourra jamais te détrôner, tu es aussi indispensable qu'irremplaçable. Je sais que sans toi, je ne survivrais pas deux jours, m'imaginer une seule seconde sans toi m'est impossible, rien qu'à cette pensée les larmes me montent aux yeux. On ne sépare pas l'inséparable. Tu es ma plus grande fierté, ton visage mon plus paysage. Comme quoi le bonheur n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, ma confidente, ma joie de vivre, toute ces personnes réunies en une seule, toi, ma femme, pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours. »

Brittany était submergées par l'émotion, elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et embrassa passionnément sa brune avant de la serré dans ses bras. Aucune des personnes présentent ne prononça un mot, tous laissé régner l'émotion de cet instant. Les mamans pleurées de joies, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi fière de leurs filles. D'un bout à l'autre de la salle Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent, fière de leurs amies, . Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à organiser se mariage avec sa femme, et fière de voir le résultat, leurs meilleures amies qui s'unissaient pour toujours. Même Sue était émue, elle ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux brillaient. Dans son regard on pouvait y voir de l'émotion, de l'affection et de la fierté. Mr Schuester regarda Emma, et lui chuchota que le prochain mariage serait peut-être le leur. Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire se qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle enfouis son visage dans le coup de William pour ne pas pleurer.

« Bien, nous pouvons continuer ? » Demande le prête, désolée de devoir séparée les deux jeunes femmes.

« Oui, désolée. » Dit Brittany rougissante.

« Très bien, alors les alliance mesdemoiselles. »

Quinn et Mercedes qui étaient les demoiselles d'honneur s'avancèrent vers les mariées. Quinn tendis l'alliance à Santana pendant que Mercedes tendait l'alliance à Brittany. Les deux mariées saisirent leur alliance, puis se retournèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

« Mademoiselle Santana Lopez, par cette alliance consentez vous à prendre mademoiselle Brittany S. Pierce pour épouse ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« Répétez après moi : Par cette alliance, je fais de toi ma femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à se que la mort nous sépare. »

« Par cette alliance, je fais de toi ma femme, Brittany. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme sa la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Même s'il n'y aura jamais de moment de peine entre nous. »

La remarque de Santana eu le mérite de faire sourire les invités ainsi que Brittany. La blonde passa l'alliance autour du doigts de Santana, sans jamais perdre son sourire.

« Mademoiselle Brittany S. Pierce, par cette alliance consentez vous à prendre mademoiselle Santana Lopez pour épouse ? »

« Oh oui, plus que jamais ! »

« « Répétez après moi : Par cette alliance, je fais de toi ma femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à se que la mort nous sépare. »

« « Par cette alliance, je fais de toi ma femme, Santana. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme sa la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, Je supporterais ton caractère et tes crises de nerfs jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Le sourire des deux jeunes filles ne cessait de s'agrandir. Santana passa l'alliance autour du doigts de Brittany. Leurs mains ne se lâchaient pas, elles attendaient impatiemment la suite.

« Bien. Vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariées. »

Les deux jeunes femmes n'attendirent pas une minute de plus et se ruèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, qu'elles avaient encore du mal à croire qu'à partir de cet instant elles étaient officiellement mariées. Tous les invités se levèrent pour applaudire. Puck, Finn et Mr Schuester sifflèrent. Les parents crièrent tous en cœur : « Vivent les mariées ! » puis furent très vite rejoint par le reste de la salle.

Sous une pluie de pétale de rose et de cris de joie, les deux jeunes mariées se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la sortie de la salle. Unis maintenant plus que jamais, elles se dirigèrent vers un avenir radieux.

_***** Si l'histoire vous a plus, j'ai une idée pour la suite, je pense raconter comment c'est passer la fête le soir du mariage et peut-être faire un chapitre spéciale pour leur lune de miel. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. *****_


End file.
